Officer Nina Valerosa
Officer Nina Valerosa is a latina police officer who created Eduardo in the series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She appeared only once in the special Good Wilt Hunting. We first see her about to give Frankie a ticket because she had parked the Foster's bus in a 24 hour no parking zone. Frakie protests, claiming that she has a permit. She digs in her pocket and spills lots of bills and coins, apparantely trying to bribe Nina. As she picks up the money, Eduardo, Mac and Bloo emerge from the house. Eduardo sees Nina and charges at her. Initially it appears that he's trying to protect Frankie, but he proceeds to scoop her up and rock her back in forth in his massive arms, just as he did when he was first created. As it turns out, Nina was there to visit Eduardo for the 5 year creator reunion that is hosted every 5 years at Foster's. Even with the distraction, Nina still gives Frankie the ticket, which becomes a running gag throughout the movie. We later se Ed and Nina spending alot of time together while on the bus to find Wilt. First they play a rhyming/clapping game that has both Spanish and English in it. They both speak a type of Spanglish language. Later it is discovered why Nina created Eduardo in the first place. We see a flashback of the young Nina in a "dangerous neighborhood." 2 bad guys jump out and start chasing her. She was so frightened all the time that "she needed someone to sccare all the bad guys away." She finds a safe hiding place, concentrates really hard, and creates Eduardo. He viciously growls at the bad guys and they flee. Eduardo smiles, hugs Nina tight and takes her home. Nina also created Eduardo because she needed someone who would be nice to her baby brother, and someone to play with. Later, while she and Ed are playing in the sandbox, the bullies return and destroy Eduardo's sand sculptures. Nina pelts them with sand until they run away, and Nina also realizes that she needed Eduardo to show her to be brave. That's why she grew up to be a police officer. When they finally find Wilt and return to Foster's, the reunion is over and it's time for Nina to go home. Eduardo is very sad and begs her to stay for an extra night, but Nina has to go and promises that she'll come back to visit him soon. Trivia *Considering Eduardo is so wimpy and enjoy's girl's games, it makes sense that he was created by a female. *Nina often calls Eduardo "mi chino pollo toro", which translates as "my adorable little chicken bull" (Eduardo gets scared very easily.) *When Nina first created Eduardo, she was wearing a purple jacket (Eduardo's fur), gray pants (Edaurdo's boots), pink hair ribbons (Eduardo's skin color) and she had black hair (Eduardo's eyebrows). *Every 5 years at the reunion, Eduardo always says, "Ay! Mi little catina! You have gotten so big!" According to Nina, it has been a very long time since she was little. *Nina seems to dislike Frankie and constantly gives her tickets all throughout the movie. *Nina used Eduardo as her secret weapon when the bandits refused to tell her where Wilt had gone. Category:Creators Category:Good Wilt Hunting Category:Female Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters Category:Eduardo N